Toshiro's and Matsumoto's Day Off
by riaken the hedgehog
Summary: Our favorite members of Squad ten get a break from their duties, able to go anywhere they want. They are happy they get some down time alone, together. Especially Matsumoto, but then all goes wrong when friends appear. -Matsugaya- CHAPTER 4 IS w.i.p!
1. Chapter 1: The break

Riaken: this is for all you toshiro and matsumoto fans

Toshiro: aren't I supposed to be in love with momo

Riaken: not in my fanfic dude

Toshiro: but this is pedofilism!

Riaken: I don't even think that's a word

Toshiro: Which proves my point

Matsumoto: aren't you attracted to me toshiro-kun?

Toshiro blushes

Riaken: I know I am, any why…on with the story!!

_**Toshiro and Matsumoto's Day Off**_

A small boy with white hair just got back from doing squad ten's paper work. There have been increasing number of hallow attacks in Soul Society and the real world, not only in Ichigo's home town, but all over. Squad ten has been the one's to take care of these attacks so they have been the most active squad of all the 13 squads. A busty orange haired chick walks into the office and throws her self on the only couch of the office. "Rangiku, did you kill the hollows in Rukongai?" The orange haired chick identified as Matsumoto Rangiku, lazily turned her head to her head to her captain. With a disturbing look she opened her mouth.

"**HUH???"** she said creepily. Creped out, the white headed boy reluctantly repeated his self.

" D-Did you t-take care of the h-h-hollow?" She sighed a heavy sigh.

" The hollow was taken care of captain Hitsugaya."

' Did she actually address me formally?!'

"sorry, I meant to say Toshiro-kun" Matsumoto said with a giggle. Toshiro's face dropped in disappointment.

"**MATSUMOTO!!! Stop calling me that. I'M YOUR CAPTAIN! ADDRESS ME WITH RESPECT!"** Matsumoto fell off the couch in surprise. Squad ten which was relaxing in there buildings lounge were confused as to what was going on up stairs.

" I'm sorry Toshiro-kun, would you like to feel my chest?" Matsumoto begin to pull down her shirt to tease her captain. Toshiro started to blush profoundly.

"**MATSUMOTO!!!" **Meanwhile a tiny black butterfly, also known as a hell butterfly was on it's way to squad ten's quarters.

"_**WHAT??!!**_ " Yelled a self-proclaimed handsome devil from squad 11. "How the hell do they get the day off and we have to work?"

"Stop your complaining and shut the hell up Yumichika!" demanded the strong voiced man listening to Yumichika's whining. He stood up from his seat, on his back showed a kanji for '11'. "We of squad eleven pride our selves for our strength. So we don't get a break! Stop your whining and get over it! Your making me sick." Yumichika let out a heavy sigh and dropped to the floor.

"Yes, captain Kenpachi! I understand…"

"Heh, Yumichika you've seemed to have lost your touched!" said what seemed to be a gleam of light from a dark corner.

"I-ikkaku! Is that you? Your bald head is blinding me!" said Yumichika placing his hands in front of his eyes.

Ikkaku jumped out of the corner, striking him over the top of the head. "What was that? You trying to start something pretty boy?!" Ikkaku yelled in Yumichika's ear.

"Owww, That is way you will never be beautiful like me!" Ikkaku punched Yumichika across his head again.

"What was that Pretty boy?!"

"Street rat!"

"HOMO!"

"PUNK!"

"MUSCLE BOUND IDOIT!!!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Kenpachi loudly as he grabbed both Ikkaku and Yumichika by there outfits and tossed them both at a wall. Yumichika was dazed as Ikkaku slowly raised to his feet rubbing his head. His head felt heavy. As he rubbed it he felt a silky substance.

"H-hair? I have hair!" he pulled it down in front of his head to see that it was pink. As he looked on in confusion his head started to feel strangely moist. He then position his eyes up to faintly see Lieutenant Yachiru of squad eleven slobbering on his head. She seemed like she was trying to fit it in her mouth. "W-what the hell?! Get off me you tiny FREAK!"

"buat lore head paste peally bood!" Yachiru said, still slobbering on Ikkaku's head.

"We can't even understand what you're saying! Get off!" He yelled as he flung backwards to smash her into the wall. She then kicked off his shoulders and did a few acrobatics and gracefully landed on Kenpachi's shoulder on one foot. This caused Ikkaku to crash head first into the wall behind him.

" Kenny, what's wrong with Baldy?" Yachiru said confused. She was completely dumb struck.

"If you ask me, all that slobber was an improvement!" Yumichika said on the sly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU AN IMPROVEMENT!" Yelled Ikkaku as he sprung at the pretty boy, drawing his sword. As he chased down Yumichika Kenpachi started to shake his head in disappointment.

"Damn idiots!"

As the Hell butterfly flew through the window and landed on Matsumoto's finger. "Well, this is strangely surprising. Please recite the Message Matsumoto!

"Yes Captain!" Matsumoto cleared her throat and proceeded to recite the message, "By order of Captains Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai of squad one, Byakuya Kuchiki of squad six,Shunsui Kyōraku of squad eight and finally Jushirō Ukitake it has been voted on that…" Matsumoto's eyes instantly lit up upon taking in the last line of the message. " That Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto take a break from there duties to relax in the real world from excessive extermination of Hallows." Happily Rangiku pounce on Toshiro, as they both fell to the floor with a loud 'THUMP'!

Members of squad ten once again looking at the ceiling wondering, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING UP THERE?" Rangiku was rubbing her cheeks against Toshiro's. Her chest rubbing against his. She had him in a clomp of death.

"Matsumoto…let…go! Can't… breathe!" He said as he raised his hand, gasping for air. When she let go he laid on the floor breathing heavily.

"Isn't this great Toshiro-kun?!"

"Well it will be nice, but who will replace us?

"Well…"

"What the hell do you mean we and take over for squad ten!? Yelled Yumichika.

" Ikkaku, you, Rukia and I will be taking over for squad ten!" said a red haired guy.

"RENJI! You can't be all right with this !"

"I'm not but it was arranged by the captains of squad one, six, eight, and thirteen!"

" SON OF A BIT…"

"… Don't worry, it's covered!" said Matsumoto back in Toshiro's office.

" but…"

"Stop worrying! We'll leave effective… NOW!" Matsumoto said grabbing Toshiro's arm and rushing out of the office.

" Wait, were are we gonna go?"

"Let's go somewhere in Kyoto!"

"K-Kyoto!" Toshiro said shocked at Rangiku's response. Meanwhile, back in the real world was stood a orange haired teen male, a busty female, two other males, in which one was tanned skin with his hair covering his eyes and the other in glasses with light skin. There also stood a cat on top of the orange haired male's shoulder. Next to him was a slender man in a hat and clogs. Behind him stood a red haired boy and black haired girl. Behind the orange haired male stood two girls. One with a cap and shorts, the other in a blouse. All at an airport.

"Ichigo… were are we going again?" said the girl in the blouse as she tugged on the orange head's arm.

"Yeah Ichigo! You haven't told us anything yet! We're your sisters, we deserve to know." said the other in the cap. The orange head now identified as Ichigo turned his head two look at the two girls.

" Karin, Yuzu… don't worry about it! I won't let you down." The one in glasses stepped up.

"They're right Ichigo! You haven't even told us anything."

"Come on Ishida ! You don't trust me"

"Well… you have been known to be unreliable in the past!" said the one in glasses who has also been identified. "Isn't that right Sado!" said Ishida to the tan skinned male.

"It's true…" said sado.

"Oh come on, Chad!" said Ichigo. "Do you agree Orihime?" He said to the busty girl.

"Well… I…ummm!" she never replied. She just scratched the back of the head and laughed nervously.

"What about you Yourichi, Hat 'n clogs? He said looking at the cat and the man in…well, you know.

"Well Ichigo… I agree with the others!" said the cat in a deep voice.

"Yourichi!!!" Ichigo said tearing.

"What about you Urahara?" Asked the cat to the only man of the group.

" I have no comment! Ask Jinta and Tessai!" He said pointing to the two kids behind him!"

"Do you even have to ask?" said the read haired boy, also known as Jinta. "We wanna know to!" The black haired girl who by now you should realize is the one by the name of Tessai, shook her head in agreement. Ichigo was now in a corner sulking.

"Fine, sense you guys want to ruin the surprise! If you must know I won a prize for me and all my friends to go on a vacation!"

"That doesn't answer our question!" Karin said kicking Ichigo in the ankles. "So, were are we going?" Ichigo stood up and clinched one of his fist and in a proud voice he said, " WE ARE GOING TO KYOTO!" He said as a plane flew by over head.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Company

Chap

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having a very LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Crisis. However, I'm here now with the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a love for this Anime…and the hotel and staff

Chap.2- Unwanted Annoyance

The sun shined brightly in the streets of Kyoto. A white haired boy and orange haired women walked through the streets. They were both being watched by all the passed by. The boy eyeballed by every women he walked by and the girl mesmerized every man. "You have a beautiful kid there miss!" said a women that approached the two. A vain begun to throb on the white head's forehead.

"Matsumoto, lets go!" said the boy to the women in orange. He walked on ahead, followed close behind by the women identified as Matsumoto. " I'm seen as a gang member by kids and a adorable… boy by older women, I should dye my hair!" He said sighing. We need to find an inn to stay before the day is over!" He exclaimed.

"You're to tense Toshiro-kun!" You need to calm down, this is our day off! Enjoy it while it last! Especially now that we don't have to wear those shinigami outfits. " she said pulling on her collar. She was wearing a red sweater over a black shirt that still showed off her major bust. She wore a mini skirt that surprisingly wasn't TO reveling, but went up to her thighs. She wore brown heels the showed her ankles and toes. Toshiro sported a red and blue vertically striped button down shirt with no sleeves. He wore snug blue jeans and a black belt.

"How many days is this going to last anyway?"

"The said they will inform us when we need to return, so don't worry. Aside from that, isn't Kyoto nice?" she said excited.

"Yeah, I guess." Come on, let's check this place out!" said Toshiro as the walked into an inn.

"Welcome to rapture inn." Said a man in a mask. Toshiro and Matsumoto looked on oddly. "You seem shocked, you don't seem like your from around here. Let me give you a guide to show you around." The man walked away and picked up a phone connected to a speaker. "OOOOO YURI!!" The man said into the phone. "We have to people that need a guide." A few minutes later a women in a freakish outfit came running towards them. She wore a pair of see through leggings and shirt that showed off her bra. She wore her panties over the leggings. On her head she had an eye patch and her long black hair fell over her chest and half way down her back. It looked like a total perverted girl in her teen years.

"Your name is YURI?" Toshiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"That would explain a lot…" Matsumoto said disturbed.

"Yes, my name is Yuri." she said. She walked pass Toshiro and began to rub up against Matsumoto. "Are you ready for the tour?" She asked in a perverted tone as she walked away. Toshiro was very confused at the whole situation and Matsumoto giggled at her Captain's facial expression. As the duo followed behind, Yuri stopped at a certain door. "Now, this is what this hotel is basically about…" As she slowly opened the door they could her faint yells. When the door was fully opened there jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"GOD!!" They both yelled as the dashed out of the hotel like a bat out of hell! Meanwhile, a plane just landed onto the runway of a Kyoto airport. As the passengers peacefully unloaded it was quickly interrupted by the site of a flying orange haired teen boy known as Kurusaki Ichigo or Strawberry-kun, as he literally was flung from the plane door onto the pavement below.

"Ahhh, what the hell was that for?!" yelled Ichigo to another person that looked around his age and sported glasses. " Isihida, what the hell was that for? Bastard!!"

"You were taking to long and I got impatient!" said Isihida as he carried his bags off the plan, past Ichigo and in to the airport.

"That…bastard…" he let slip as he trailed behind Isihida in to the airport, followed by the others. As they entered, they all huddled up together, trying to figure out their next move. "Okay...we need transportation to get to the hotel. After that we-"

"What hotel?" asked Orihime as she scratched her head, cutting off Ichigo.

"What do you mean what hotel? You and Chad were supposed to make reservations!" Ichigo said in a deep tone.

"Oh…I was never told that?" she countered as she looked back through her memories as she tried to find out what he meant. Isihida slowly backed away from the others, remembering that he was supposed to relay the message to Orihime and Chad. Lucky for him, Ichigo was to dense to realize.

"Don't worry! Just settle down!" said Urahara stepping up. "I personally took care of it and did everything myself!" he said as he pointed at a man with a sign that read, 'Urahara and Co.' They all sighed in relief, thanking Urahara and walking up to the man. He led them outside to a limo, in which they all gratefully made their way inside, taking a seat in the Order of Jinta, Karin Tessai, Yuzu, Urahara, Yourichi (still in cat form), Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, and Sado. As the limo started, they all celebrated to finally have started their long awaited Vacations.

While Orihime, Yuzu, and Ururu were sit seeing from the window, Karin somehow feel asleep on Jinta's arm who was red as a tomato. Ichigo covered his eyes as Yourichi had spontaneously turned in to her true form, and seeing as she didn't wear cloths as a cat, she was now in the nude. As he thought it was safe to put his arms down Yourichi was brushing against him, and he yelped as Urahara laughed covering Jinta and the other kid's eyes. She slipped on some clothing she had in one of Urahara's bags, as Sado and Ishida stayed quiet the whole time. A while later, they arrived at a large inn. They all got out and slowly entered, all holding their own bags.

As they entered the inn, they were greeted by an old man with a long beard, much like the captain of squad one. His eyes were wide and he had a big grin. "Welcome to Siren Inn. How may we help you?" he asked walking up to the large group. Urahara walked up as to take over.

"Hey, we have reservations under the name of Urahara, for a group of-"

"Ten? Yes, I have your name right here!" he said as he handed them each two people each a room key, as the rooms could hold two people. Ichigo would be sleeping with Orihime, and Yuzu was with Karin just as Jinta was with Ururu. Ishida and Chad, followed by Yourichi and Urahara were the rest of the pairings. Ichigo was a little confused as he was rooming with Orihime, but was simply answered by Urahara saying, "Things might be more interesting this way!" he said smiling as Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and blushed.

Meanwhile, an orange haired female with an UNBELIEVABLE bust was laying in a bed. She was swinging her legs in the air as she awaited her current roommate to come out. "Toshiro-kun!! What is taking you so long?" she said to her no one in particular. She pouted and stood up. Walking in to the bathroom, there was a flushing sound, followed by screaming, and a white haired boy come rushing out of the room with a towel covering him.

"WHAT THE HELL MATSUMOTO!!" he yelled as his body was literally steaming. She came out afterward and frowned. "You were taking a long time, and I wanted to do something together!" she said as she started to tear. Toshiro didn't buy it, and grumbled as he walked back in to the bathroom to get dressed. She sighed as she laid back on to the bed, awaiting him.

Back with Ichigo and the group, they all headed to their respective rooms. Ichigo and Orihime were on the fifth floor. The kids, along with Sado and Ishida was on the third floor as Urahara and Yourichi were on the fourth. Ichigo opened the door, guiding Orihime inside, and he followed. The room had one queen size bed, which made the two orange haired teens wide eyed. They briefly glanced at each other, and turned away, blushing.

"Orihime… why don't I unpack our things and we worry about the sleeping arrangements later?" he said as he smiled at her. She smiled back as she decided to go and see if anyone else wasn't busy unpacking their things, in which the winner was Yourichi, who forced Urahara to do the unpacking. "Orihime, why don't we get something to eat?" Yourichi asked as she guided Orihime down to the first floor.

Matsumoto and Toshiro were planning out events for the day. Matsumoto suggested many group activities between the two, which Toshiro turned down, making her a little upset, but didn't show it. After a while, she tired of him, and decided to grab a snack from the first floor, leaving their room on the fifth. When she left, Toshiro let out a long sigh. "…Matsumoto." He said before scanning over the list of activities she mentioned. "…Maybe I can do…one!" he said nodding.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: together with YoDAMNIT

A/N: Well here is chapter 3. I'm sorry about confusing the two in the last chapter…Anywho, I just want to inform you that I started taking story request. Just send me an E-mail or to my account directly. By the way, this chapter and probably more of the story will also imply Ichigo and Orihime. I know I been gone for a while, and I apologize. However I plan to get back on top of my stories ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, yada yada, on with it!

Matsumoto walked slowly down the steps, yawning and stretching. She couldn't help but wonder why her captain was avoiding her so much. She hopped off the third to last step at the bottom and landed on one foot, then trailed into the room behind the main desk, entering a cafeteria of sorts. She walked up to a booth, receiving a bowl of Ramen. She picked up some chopsticks and walked to a nearby table, however, her wandering mind caused her to collide with another, spilling the hot ball of ramen onto none other but Orihime, who let out an immense streak from the burning sensation, causing everyone in the cafeteria to stare. Unfortunately for her, she was also wearing a white shirt, making her undergarments visible.

"Ow,ow,ow…Oh, Matsumoto-san!" she said as she looked up and smiled.

"Orihime? What're you doing here?" she asked, shocked seeing here busty partner in Kyoto, and the same hotel at that." She said in response, as another familiar face popped up from behind Orihime. "Ah, you're here too, Yourichi?" she let out, a bit surprised at the sudden appearance.

"Yep, we were invited to come with Ichigo." Said orihime smiling a brightly, as Matsumoto smiled along with her.

"Well, I apologize about spilling the ramen on you. Here, let me buy you a new bo-er…." She was stopped when she looked down and around, giggling a bit.

"What's wrong Rangiku-san?"

"Its….well…" she giggled a bit more, and motioned towards Orihime's chest, in which when the orange headed princess looked down, the ramen that had stained her white shirt has also been revealing her bust and bra o everyone in the cafeteria at the time. She shrieked and covered her chest with her arms, brushing a bright red as Rangiku grabbed her shoulders and hurried her out, Yourichi just laughed.

All the time during, Ichigo and the others had finished settling into their respective rooms. He made his way out of his dwelling and sighed loudly. As he tried to figure out how he would spend the rest of the day, a sharp spiritual pressure shrieked out from a distance. He was caught off guard, and although he knew that soul reapers were already stationed in this area, the uncomfortable feeling of what may be a hollow made him feel uncomfortable. Out of his pocket, he removed a gold plated badge. He smack it against his chest, separating his soul from his body, and now that he was prepared, his sword on back and dressed in the proper attire, he sprang from his room window and headed for the disturbance.

He dashed through the air, coming to an abandoned and wide park. The hoops were toppled over and the field was distorted. Crags and torn cement were all you would see. As he observed the area, the spiritual pressure he felt earlier was getting closer. Not only that, but its intensity was rising. The area seemed to get darker. Voices seemed to be all around him. The air itself seemed to be becoming hostile.

Before he new what had happened, he felt a sharp pain in his back, and he was on his knees. He reached his hand to his back, and his fingers were stained with blood. When he looked forward, he was surrounded by hollows. He observed them. They were unusual, with a stronger presence. He wasn't sure, but he assumed they were atleast higher then Gilian class. They approached him slowly, staring him down, until one wolf like hollow decided to take him down. The orange haired reaper quickly countered, slashing upwards and hacking it in to two pieces, which began to fade. He pulled his sword back, aiming at a random direction until, "Getsuga….TENSHO!!!" and a crescent wave of energy took down a large number, but they were quickly replaced.

He tried to fight them off, as now they were all trying to maul his ass. A flurry of blocks, slashes, kicks, and screaming in sued. However, Ichigo was on the losing side, and he took a right hook to his jaw, sending him rolling across the floor. Before he had time to recover his stance, they were already springing at him for a second attack.

"Tch, no strength at all!" said a sarcastic, yet familiar and irritating voice to Ichigo. As he looked up, a long flail sword type weapon whipped across the battle field, slaying many of the attacking hallows. Ichigo looked up and spotted none other than Renji, the most boastful bastard in his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he said a bit irritated.

"Is that anyway to treat the guy who just saved your life?" Renji said with a sarcastic smirk, as Ichigo's forehead vein started to throb.

"Anyway, I believe we have a more pressing matter to attend to" said Strawberry as he motioned towards the remaining hallows.

"HADOU #33- Soukatsui!" came yet another familiar, more feminine voice. A large blue fire ball came hurling down into the crowd of hallow, and in what seemed like a second later, they were gone in a flash of blue fire. "You both are idiots! Do you not see the mass of hallows surrounding you?" yelled Rukia, as she rubbed her forehead in distress.

"Ru…rukia too?" Ichigo said a bit startled. Before he got around to asking why, he looked around a bit to see if there were any other unwanted guests. To his…well, maybe it was to be expected; he spotted a shinning gleam in the darkness. When he focused more, it was a round shinny gleam almost blinding. As he placed his hands over his eyes to focus out the sparkle, he spotted Ikkaku, hacking away hallow after hallow smiling brightly. "…you got to be kiddin' me…." He said, as he suddenly started to feel the worse spiritual pressure ever. Stress from a bunch of fools.

As the trio finished of the remaining hallows, Ichigo was left to wallow in his sorrow, seeing his vacation as good as over. However, he wasn't the only one, for a few seconds later a white haired little boy appeared in front of them all. His expression, his left eye began to twitch. "…Toshiro?" Ichigo said, and at this point not the least bit surpraised.

Toshiro observed the four soul reapers. His only reply, "……fuck me…."


End file.
